


Warm

by combatbaby



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Blood, Canon-Typical Racism, Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Oral Fixation, Other, Rare Pairings, Sadism, Size Difference, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: Frieza is buzzed and Nappa was going to deliver bad news, but things don't go to either's expectations. Frieza is a dirty sadist.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so if it repeats a little at times or has bad formatting please be forgiving. I'm just trying to get back into the writing with this and it's been a while.

Saiyans were hot blooded, Frieza had come to understand, in unfortunately more than one way. Between their temperament, that in all his experience with the damnable monkeys had proved was ridiculously inconstant, and their seeming need to burn off any calorie unfortunate enough to pass in front of their gobs they were indeed a race that ran hot. And that is what bugged him, as he stood, gazing out of a small porthole in his office. Wine swirling lazily in it's glass, his 4th glass, to be fair. 

Yes, those damn warm saiyans would be the end of him. Not literally, what a jest. Even if they'd been more easy to manage he'd have found a reason to hate them. They were warm blooded. Warm bodied. What a terrible evolutionary strategy, always wasting what food he so generously provided their filthy hides, burning it away and dripping that surplus of warmth off themselves where ever they walked. It was to the point the lizard could feel them coming, even with the already overly heated temperatures most of the ship. Damn them.

His face scrunched, teeth grinding slightly as he caught the reflection of himself in the perfectly clean window. He was about to toss the glass simply for the satisfaction of destroying something, however small, when his door buzzed and the damn warmth streaming from beneath already told him exactly who was there.

“Nappa, you better have news that agrees with me.” Frieza barked as the door slid away. He caught the reflection of the large monkey in the window, of course, he was a damn mess, tracking dust into his office, open scratches on his thick arms. The emperor spun on a heel and whipped the glass at the giant. He didn't have to hear that their little mission was a failure, it was clear enough or Vegeta himself would be here, cleaned to his Lord's liking and simpering for accolades. The glass missed Nappa's face, shattering to a million slivers in his shoulder. Frieza would have to chalk the aim up to his mild buzz and, to his frustration that heat.

Nappa winced, staggering slightly from the impact, eyes wide before dropping to a kneel, head down, placating. If the sayian giant were lucky this wouldn't be his death. He was about to say something, anything, but bit his tongue, there was no reason to dig this hole deeper.

Frieza stalked forward, arms folded neatly over his chest. This piece of filth had the gall to come to his office, after hours, dirty and drenched in warmth, sweating it, and give him bad news. He stopped when his foot barely grazed one of the glass shards, he'd have to remember to get someone to clean that up.

“Get on you knees.” There was a moment of hesitation from Nappa before he settled his knee into the glass, hands on his thighs. The large man had no idea where this was leading, but as long as it wasn't death he was in little position to complain.

Frieza stepped up on Nappa's thick thighs, weight pushing the shards in deeper as he shifted from one clawed foot to the other just for the satisfaction of hearing the crunch and seeing the small twitch of Nappa's lower lip. The position made him taller than the massive subordinate by half a head and if the tyrant where honest, the idea was rather appealing, it always had been.

His feet dug into the muscle, even there the sayian was warm. The lizard hated it, he hated that he liked it, that these beasts could offer anything in the way of comfort. But that's when his mind shifted all together to some place darker. It was the wine he convinced himself internally, face schooled to disdain. Frieza reached up and hooked his thumb into Nappa's cheek, pulling the flesh taut, taking amusement as the large warrior stiffened, eyes betraying his confusion. It was almost endearing, in a way, but that too Frieza would choose to blame on his blood alcohol level.

Nappa swallowed nervously, and the lizard was oddly observant of the fact, watching his throat bob in a near obscene way. Frieza shifted his feet again for entirely different reasons. His other hand had come up to meet Nappa's large face, thumb positioned to peel back his lower lip before mimicing the first.

“My my, quite the teeth you sayians have.” He mused. “Open.”

Nappa hesitantly opened his jaw, he'd been clenching it he realized, this was strange, even for Frieza.

Fingers petted along the walls of his cheeks, finding small scars from cheeks bitten when eating at some point, the moisture was inviting and the heat, that moist heat, had Frieza's heat spinning. Nails raked lightly over gums, sliding to pull at Nappa's lips one set at a time before venturing deeper. He caught himself thinking of the bumps on that thick tongue as his fingers petted over the squirming mass of flesh. He pulled one hand back to allow more of his fingers on the other to worm into Nappa's maw, 3 fingers pushing in as two on his other hand snaked under the tongue on either side.

He pressed the flat flesh between his fingers and let his mind drift to what that pliable organ and it's heat might feel like pressed to his cloaca. Snaking into a hole he used to expel waste to lap at his cock. What a terrible delightful idea, making this failure eat him with that hot mouth. He wiggled his fingers at the thought.

The man beneath him gagged, eyes rolling up momentarily as he tried to pull back, only for Frieza to sink his nails into the soft tissue under the tongue, cutting into the flesh and making Nappa's hard raise and hover anxiously near Frieza's thigh, as if he were trying to decide if he could risk pushing the tyrant away. He settled on fisting his fingers and letting the hand fall.  
Frieza barked a laugh at that, pulling his hand from the man's maw, flicking a viscous strand of saliva away as he did. “Good boy, Nappa.” he chided venomously. And the sound Nappa made caught him entirely off. It was a deep rumble of a moan that he could feel through his stomach as it leaned forward to Nappa's chest, something else to blame on the wine.

There was blood pooling in his underling's mouth and it brought the tint on his face too. Brow knit, eyes closed, wet, warm. Frieza grabbed his lower jaw in one hand while pushing his head back with the other, forcing Nappa's mouth wide and straining his throat before leaning forward slightly, stepping a little closer, pressing his weight into the sayian's broad form to spit in his mouth in a long strand that Nappa could only watch slowly fall into him.

The tyrant chuckled softly to himself at what a damn mess he'd made of his little toy as he went to stand fully on his own on those thighs again. That's when he looked down and saw Nappa's sorry ignored member tenting his shorts. “Pathetic, really...” he murmured, heel of one foot coming down to grind the bulge for a moment as his hands found Nappa's shoulders for aided balance.

“You won't disappoint me again will you Nappa?”

“N-no. Sir. No Sir.” was the stilted reply.

“And you won't be telling your little prince about this-” he leaned forward as his clawed toes squeezed to punctuate exactly what he meant, “-either.”

“No Sir!”

“Good.” Frieza purred before pulling his foot away and giving Nappa a swift kick right where he'd remember the punishment the most.

Nappa doubled as Frieza jumped back, beyond the mess of glass, gasping hard and to Frieza's delight, having wet his shorts with precum. Who would have guessed Nappa were such a terrible masochist, but he supposed it made sense, given how the monkeys tended to be. This could be exploited. This very well would be.

“Get out of my sight.”


End file.
